


Prompts i wanna read

by Lostscaredycat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Skating, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostscaredycat/pseuds/Lostscaredycat
Summary: Im just writing small snippets of random hunter x hunter prompts i wanna readFeel free to use them (and change them if you so desire)Please tag me if you do decide to use them
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 4





	1. The ice skater au (because yoi is fun but there is more to ice skating than figure skating)

Killua Zoldyck was annoyed. Very very VERY ANNOYED. 

He had a contest coming up and apparently the Hockey team had a match coming up too. So, the skating rink was being double booked. 

Now Killua could share, if push comes to shove, he didn’t mind sharing the field with the Hockey team at all. 

One of the things that annoyed him to no end, was the fact that almost everyone in this figure skater class were ogling the Hockey boys and Not Practising. 

He had almost run into 4 girls already, just because they suddenly stopped to stare. 

He huffed loudly and mumbled “honestly” loud enough for the girl in front of him. She turned to him and turned red before skating off to finish her warmup laps. 

The next thing that annoyed him was the fact that because they shared the ice rink meant they shared locker room. And hockey boys... Smelled... Less than pleasant when they finished practise. 

Usually, Killua practised before the hockey team, but he had experienced what the locker room smelled like after the hockey boys had used it and he’d rather NOT experience what it smelled like while the sweat was fresh. He just prayed to whichever God would listen, that he could get in and out as soon as possible. 

(Now Killua knew that figure skaters didn’t exactly smell good after practise, but there are only two boys in this class and that was him and Kurapika and two sweaty boys) 

The last thing that annoyed him was the cute, spiky haired, right winger who always smiled at him whenever their eyes met. 


	2. The au where Leorio has a little clinic that the school across the street uses as the nurse's office

Leorio didn’t mind being the nurse's office for the school across the street.  He didn’t mind talking about puberty to the kid’s or any of the things he did for the school.

What he did mind was the fact that all the kids who came over  had to be escorted over by a teacher . Now he didn’t mind most of the teachers, it was just that  the blonde haired fourth grade teache r, named  Kurapika , somehow managed to irk  Leorio in some way shape or form every time they met. (Which was often, seeing as the  teac her taught two accident prone children whom  Leorio had gotten to first name basis with already. )

At least he was pretty.


End file.
